Black Who
by malyak526
Summary: When Clara receives a mysterious letter written in Gallifreyan, she immediately contacts The Doctor. Little does Clara realises, it's from The Doctor's daughter Kayla (Life Changes When You Least Expect It)! This time, they chase a man who has transformed history to its worst (and funniest). Who is the Blackadder, and what has he done to history? Reviews always most welcome.
1. Previously

Turning the TV on, the morning news displayed breaking news in America. The body of a young woman had been fished out of the bay in Washington D.C. The girl went missing three months ago, leaving people baffled to her disappearance. A woman smiles while flipping through the book on the kitchen table, realising that it's been five months since she saw her Doctor; her father. Sighing, a photo of a man makes her sit up quite quick. Kayla flips back to the beginning of the book and finds the same man in a different era of British history. Then he pops up again: the same face and same statue. This isn't right, she think to herself. Kayla looks at the name and jump onto the computer and searches for him on Google.

"Oh dear." she sighs. Looking over her shoulder, she grabs a piece of paper and begins the extensive task of writing in Gallifreyan. Hopefully, Kayla thinks, a Doctor might pick me up very soon and we shall have tea and discuss this serious matter. Maybe…


	2. Chapter One- The Letter

The letter was in her hand. Turning it over a dozen times or more, Clara pondered who would send such ridiculous notations and then it came to her as though the light bulb had switched on in her head: The Doctor. Clara rushed toward her phone and flicked through the phone book, pressing dial when she found the number for the TARDIS.

"Hello?" Came the glorious voice of the Doctor. Clara sighed in relief, "Doctor, I'm so glad I could get you!"

"Clara, I'm really busy right now…" The Doctor said annoyingly.

"Yeah, but this is kind of an emergency. I have a letter, which was addressed to me, but I can't make heads nor tails of it." Clara rushed.

"Use a translator: that always works. Almost always works, Not really…" The Doctor blabbered.

"It's in a bunch of symbols like what's inscribed around the walls of the TARDIS." Clara continued. Silence held within on the other end of the phone. "Doctor?" Still no reply. A rapid knocking came from downstairs, making Clara run down the steps as quickly as conceivable. She flung open the door as The Doctor tore past, ripping the strange letter out of her hand. He sat in the living room as his eyes darted across the page. Clara stood in the doorway awaiting The Doctor's response, but it never came. Instead, the letter fell to the ground as The Doctor looked into the obvious oblivion that showed distress and anguish.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Clara asked. No response again. This would mean desperate measures, "OI, Chin Boy!" He looked her dead in the eye. "What's the problem with that letter?"

"Well… For starters: It's in Gallifreyan" The Doctor began quietly, "which means only one of a few people would be able to write this. Thankfully, they have signed their name. Well, she is a very clever girl." The Doctor pulled Clara into the TARDIS and not waiting for any protesting, threw the switch, making the TARDIS jerk into life.

"Doctor: who wrote the letter and where are we going?" Clara questioned.

The Doctor laughed and straightened his bow tie, "Soufflé Girl: Trust me!"

The TARDIS came to a jolting stop as Clara turned towards the door. The door flung open as a girl stepped in. For a moment, Clara thought she was looking at a younger version of the Doctor's wife, Doctor River Song, but quickly changed her mind when she looked closer. The girl had strawberry blonde thick ringlet curls, bluey-green eyes and was a stocky build. Her smile looked like it could melt chocolate on a cold winter's day, so Clara was left to wonder how this young woman had even known The Doctor.

"Hello Kayla. Clara, this is Kayla Westkey. Kayla, this is Clara Oswald." The Doctor introduced.

"G'Day Clara. Doctor…" Kayla said in a strong Australian accent. This took Clara by surprise just a tad.

"Hi Kayla." Clara replied quite taken back by the address that Kayla had just given her.

"How on Earth did you learn Gallifreyan?" The Doctor inquired.

"Well, one: it's in my blood and two: I have Jack Harkness to thank." Kayla smiled at The Doctor.

"Don't tell me you and Jack are… together." The Doctor replied in shock.

"Really, it's none of your business who I am dating!" Kayla retorted in anger.

"It is my business if my daughter is dating Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor calmly reacted.

"Dad, wow." Kayla sighed, "I thought I could get you to help me without the snide remarks."

"Well, if that's how you're going to be…" But before The Doctor could finish what he could say, the TARDIS once again jerked into life, throwing everyone off their feet. As they clambered back onto their feet, Clara looked from The Doctor to Kayla and back to The Doctor before shouting, "YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!"

Kayla and The Doctor looked at each other before they both looked back to Clara with their apologising smiles. Ok, definitely a snapshot that was worth obtaining with a camera if it was handy…


	3. Chapter Two- Many the Same Man

Kayla was walking back into the control room with a tray of teas for all three of them. Clara was sitting on the steps to the console, with simply looks of astonishment. Meanwhile, the Doctor lent against the console, his face very solemn and pale from the hour of fighting and bickering with Clara. Kayla handed each cup out and sat down next to Clara.

"Okay, what brings you back to the TARDIS?" Clara asked, turning towards Kayla. Kayla smiled a very cheeky smile, and sipped on her tea. "Well?" Clara pressed.

"You could say it involves a man…" Kayla replied, setting her tea on the top step. Out of her pocket, she produced a map and a thick writing book, which had pages falling out of it. The Doctor raised an eyebrow as his daughter pulled photo after photo out of the book. Each photo was the same man but in different eras.

"Who is this man?" Clara asked while looking over each photo at a glance.

"The mighty Blackadder. In this drawing," Kayla picks up the oldest-looking drawing, "He's known as Prince Edmund, Duke of Edinburgh. In this drawing, he is a manservant to Queen Elizabeth I, known as Lord Edmund Blackadder. In this drawing he's Edmund Blackadder, butler to Prince George." Kayla picks up an old photograph, "This is Captain Edmund Blackadder; he served during the First World War. And this gentleman is Professor Edmund Blackadder." Kayla shows Clara the most recent photo, "The Professor is currently teaching at Oxford University, and is my tutor…"

The Doctor looked over in disbelief. "I've met Queen Elizabeth I, and I've never seen this bloke!"

"Yeah, I know, you got married to her." Kayla casually replied, "Now, the thing is, I've asked the Professor about these other gentlemen and he said that they are his ancestors."

"Yeah, case solved. Right, Doctor?" Clara asked, looking for a reply but The Doctor had no response to give her.

Kayla continued, "But the interesting thing is: each Blackadder died before having any children. So my question is: How is this possible? That's why I wrote the letter to The Doctor."

"How many others know about this?" The Doctor asked. He had gone as white as a sheet.

"Apart from us: two. Jack and a person who shall remain anonymous, that's all." Kayla replied, "All I can say is the anonymous person put me onto this case, they got me into Oxford in the first place."

"Why are you so intrigued by this Blackadder guy?" Clara questioned.

"As I said before: Each 'version' of the Blackadder died before having any kids. How is it possible to have this 'Blackadder' dynasty, when none of them had children?" Kayla impatiently replied, "That's why I need your help to find out the truth once and for all."

Everyone sat silently in the console room, awaiting for someone or something to break the silence. The humming of the TARDIS kept everyone sane for mere moments before…CRASH!

The Doctor jumped up and madly danced around the console trying to define where and when they had crashed. Kayla tried to hide a smirk but both The Doctor and Clara noticed.

"What did you do to my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, his voice raised an octave, meaning that he wasn't impressed.

"Telepathy." Kayla stated, a smile spread across her face.

"What do you mean 'telepathy'? Doctor what does she mean by 'telepathy'?" Clara babbled. She was so confused she didn't know what to do.

"Oh clever!" The Doctor said sarcastically, "You thought where you want the TARDIS to take you and she did. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"

"Oh, shush Doctor," Kayla rolled her eyes, "No harm done. I believe we have reached our destination." She ran to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothing that suited people of the court during the 15th century. Kayla threw a dress at Clara, and some pompous clothing at the Doctor.

"Better get changed, or we may get prosecuted for indecent clothing." Kayla muttered, "Time to meet Prince Edmund."


End file.
